fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopa Infiltration
Koopa Infliltration is a Mario game developed by Spin Studios and published by Nintendo, the game revolves around the classic video gaming enemy Koopa Troopa's, the game is a 3D beat-em-up similar to Yo-Kai Watch Blasters but in HD models and graphics where you play as one of the Koopa Troopa's you've unlocked defeating the heroes of the Marioverse (e.g. Toad). Amiibo Compatibility With certain Amiibo, you can unlock characters, extra features, armor and more. Compatible Amiibo *Koopa Troopa, unlocks an armor named Metal Koopa Shell, the armor is exclusive to the Green and Red Koopa Troopa's, the armor gives 15+ Protection. *Goomba, will unlock a playable character: Goomba. *Boo, will unlock a playable character: Boo. *Pirhana Plant, will unlock a playable character: Pirhana Plant. *Mario, unlocks an armor called Mario Gang Deflector, any character can equip it and it will reduce the attack damage taken by Mario, Luigi, and Adriano. *Luigi, unlocks an armor called Mario Gang Deflector, any character can equip it and it will reduce the attack damage taken by Mario, Luigi, and Adriano. *Bowser, will unlock a playable character: Bowser. *Wedding Bowser, will unlock a playable character: Wedding Bowser. *Gold Mario, unlocks an armor called Golden Mario Gang Deflector, works the exact same as Mario Gang Deflector, but much more effective. *Silver Mario, unlocks an armor called Silver Mario Gang Deflector, works the exact same as Mario Gang Deflector, but a little more effective. *Birdo (Card Exclusive), unlocks a Playable character: Birdo. *Bowser Jr., unlocks a Playable character: Bowser Jr. Characters Playable Enemies Bosses Mini-Bosses Levels World 1: Green Views World: 2: Desert Shells World 3: Icy Spike World 4: Koopa Island World 5: Poisonous Koopa Forest Main Locations Map Map (Level Navigation in EU) is the Level Select screen where you walk around similar to New Super Mario Bros. Wii but in the game's HD Graphics with your select Koopa, you can also see what Percent of population of Enemies you've killed, and if it's 100% the text will be Golden Foil. Bowser's Bunker Bowser's Bunker (Bowser's Shelter in JA) is the main hub with all of the supporting characters, Kamek, Bowser, The Koopalings, Boom Boom, Fawful and King Goomba, talking with Kamek you are able to buy abilities with the games currency, Koopablings, to a character who with normal means couldn't unlock that skill, talking with Bowser will show you places you can warp to using his Clown Car, talking with one of the Koopalings will unlock a unique dialouge depending on when your talking with them, Boom Boom does the same as the Koopalings, talking with Fawful will make you be able to buy Weapons with Koopablings, talking with King Goomba you can trade the game's collectible (Green Koopa Shells) for Koopablings. Events Rock, Paper, Shell! Rock, Paper Shell! a Random event that can occur when exiting a level, text will show up which as "The Rock Paper Wizard has challenged you to a match!" you then get the option the "Accept" or "Decline" clicking accept will send you to the Rock, Paper, Scissors arena from Paper Mario: Color Splash and you'll fight him, if you press Decline text will pop up saying "Maybe Next Time...". DLC There was some DLC that was added to Koopa Infiltration. The Legend of Koopa The Legend of Koopa is the first DLC for Koopa Infiltration, the DLC added one more world High Rules, the name is a reference to the main world in the The Legend of Zelda franchise, Hyrule. The DLC also added 2 new characters added in the The Legend of Koopa DLC, a Guardian and Bokoblin, you would receive the characters if you scan in their respective Amiibos. Levels Characters Koopa Country Koopa Country was the second DLC added to Koopa Infiltration this DLC, it added a world called Tropical Dash which is a reference to the Donkey Kong Game, Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze. Levels Characters Gotta Beat 'Em Up Gotta Beat 'Em Up is the fourth DLC for Koopa Infiltration, it added a world called Koopa Go which is either a reference to Let's Go Pickachu and Eevee or Pokémon GO, the Boss of the DLC is Determinant, if you downloaded Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu before (or only) Let's Go Eevee, and if you choose Let's Go Eevee you will get Eevee as a boss, if you bought neither, it'll give you Pikachu, the DLC also added a 2 new characters, Jigglypuff and Pichu, you would unlock the characters by scanning in their Amiibo. Levels Characters Bowser Attack Bowser Attack is the final DLC that was realesed for Koopa Infiltration the DLC added a New World "World Bowser", the DLC revolved around some good Koopa's attacking Bowser. Levels Characters